<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Neath the Light of the Silver Moon by AXEe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827876">'Neath the Light of the Silver Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe'>AXEe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Gen, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! More Star Trek fics from me! I can't really explain this one without giving away anything, so I'll just say enjoy :=).  However I will say that, while Kirk and Spock are here, the main POV character will be McCoy, just because he's my favorite :=).   Also you will also see Uhura and Yeomen Janice Rand being more than just a glorified telephone operator and a secretary.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy :=)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strangers in a Strange Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! More Star Trek fics from me! I can't really explain this one without giving away anything, so I'll just say enjoy :=).  However I will say that, while Kirk and Spock are here, the main POV character will be McCoy, just because he's my favorite :=).   Also you will also see Uhura and Yeomen Janice Rand being more than just a glorified telephone operator and a secretary.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy :=)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The planet of Tanis IV was cold.   Damned cold in McCoy’s opinion, which wasn’t all that surprising as the planet appeared to be locked in the middle of an ice age and had been so for several thousand years.   As a result the humanoid Tanisi which inhabited the planet had evolved along lines similar to those of the extinct Neanderthals on Earth; they were shorter than either Humans or Vulcans, with a stocky build, a pronounced brow ridge, and a robust cardiovascular system.</p><p>Possessing only limited warp-capability, the Tanisi had been tentatively exploring the outer edges of their system for the last several decades, but their efforts were hampered by a series of subspace disturbances that surrounded the system.   Likened to eddies or whirlpools by many navigators, the disturbances could capture a ship and throw it light-years off course, and in some cases the gravimetric sheer was so intense that it could tear a ship apart like it was made of paper.   Indeed the <em>Enterprise’s</em> journey into the system had taken over a week due to the careful navigation around the subspace eddies required, and even after they’d arrived in orbit the landing party had been forced to use a shuttlecraft to reach the planet’s surface as the subspace distortions had prevented the transporters from being used.</p><p>Still shivering, McCoy rubbed his hands together, partly to warm them up, and partly out of boredom.   The Tanisi kept their buildings at a much lower temperature than that preferred by Humans, and while he and the rest of the landing party weren’t in any danger of hypothermia, it was still damned cold.</p><p>While they weren’t in any danger of dying from the cold, McCoy was certain that they just might die of boredom.   Negotiations, while a vital necessity, were also incredibly mind-numbingly boring, and McCoy had doubts that even Jim could solve this one.    The Tanisi were governed by a ruling council which, for the last three days, had found some sort of counterargument that had smoothly obliterated any offer of trade or diplomatic relations that Kirk and the Federation ambassador Gail Lynette had made.</p><p>The first anthropology team to make contact with the planet had described the Tanisi as being similar to the Romulans in terms of culture.   While not as aggressive or warlike as the Klingons, the Tanisi—like the Romulans—had a long history of waging total wars of attrition against their enemies, rapidly supplanting every other ethnic and cultural group on the planet to become the dominate—and <em>only</em>—ones left alive, and the anthropologists had even suggested that the ice age that the planet was trapped in may have actually been the result of an eons long ago nuclear winter.</p><p>Perhaps it was a good thing that they hadn’t made it past their home star yet.</p><p>“Bones”</p><p>McCoy was broken out of his thoughts by Kirk’s voice.   Looking up, he watched as a decidedly-exhausted looking James Kirk shuffled over towards him.</p><p>“Well?” he asked.</p><p>Kirk tiredly shook his head.</p><p>“Still?” McCoy demanded.</p><p>“They’re a proud people, Doctor,” Ambassador Lynette remarked as she came over “set in their ways, and not used to interstellar diplomacy”</p><p>“There’s pride, and then there’s stubborn!” McCoy scowled.</p><p>“Tomato, tama-to,” Kirk shrugged “come on, we’ve been excused for the day” he explained, already beckoning them forwards down the hall.</p><p>Following them, McCoy found himself matching pace with Uhura, who gave him a polite nod as she muffled a wide yawn.</p><p>“Tired, Nyota?” McCoy asked.</p><p>“Hmm, very,” she nodded, absently stretching out one arm before rubbing at the back of her neck “those chairs are not comfortable at all” she groaned.</p><p>“Here,” pausing, McCoy pulled out his tricorder and gave her a quick scan “severe muscle tension,” he read, putting the tricorder away before pulling out his medkit and, searching through it, pulled out a small blue pill “try this” he said, handing it to her.</p><p>“Thank you” Uhura nodded, taking the pill.</p><p>“Now, what about you, Yeomen?” he asked, turning to Janice Rand as she came up to them.</p><p>“Me? I’m fine, Doctor,” she shrugged; she flexed her arms and gave a little hop “see?” she grinned.</p><p>“Hmm” not really believing her, McCoy just nodded and continued on after Ambassador Lynette and Kirk…</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The shuttlecraft was stationed in a small landing port near the main government buildings, its silver-grey hull standing out in stark contrast to the white surroundings.  It was currently summer on Tanis IV, so there was no snow on the ground, but the squat buildings that surrounded it were a uniform white in color, making for a very bland view.</p><p>“Captain,” Spock greeted as he stepped out of the shuttle, glancing between them all “am I to presume that the negotiations were unsuccessful?”</p><p>“That’s putting it mildly, Spock,” Kirk groaned, tiredly scrubbing at his face “are we clear for departure?”</p><p>“We are,” Spock nodded “we may leave at your discretion, Captain”</p><p>“I still don’t see <em>why</em> we have to leave in the first place” McCoy scowled.</p><p>“Diplomatic protocol, Doctor,” Kirk sighed “we’ve only been allowed to stay planetside for as long as the negotiations on going on”</p><p>“If it were any other planet I’d call it damned rude,” McCoy scowled “but seeing how cold this place is, I’m eager to get out of here,” he added, boarding the shuttle and strapping himself in, looking forwards to a hot meal and a hot shower in that order once they got back to the ship.    Tipping head his back, he closed his eyes, opening them as someone settled into the seat next to his as the shuttle lifted off.</p><p>“Ambassador” he acknowledged as Ambassador Lynette sat down beside him.</p><p>“Oh, please, don’t let me disturb you, Doctor,” she chuckled “go back to your nap.   God knows we could all use one” she scowled.</p><p>“Amen to that,” McCoy nodded, smirking at her, which she returned as the shuttle dipped slightly, the view out of the forward viewports showing the inky blackness of space as the planet’s curvature disappeared below them.    Blinking, McCoy shifted, trying to stretch out his legs in the small space as the ambassador pulled a slim PADD from her jacket.</p><p>“Doing some light reading?” McCoy teased.</p><p>“Hardly light,” she chuckled dryly “it’s a rundown on the planet’s sociological situation” she explained.</p><p>“Anything interesting?” McCoy wondered.</p><p>“Possibly,” she nodded “apparently, in the last few years there’s been a split among the Tanisi populace,” she explained, turning the PADD to show him “while the majority of the Tanisi wish to remain isolationist, there’s a small but growing movement called the ‘Pak’ who want to expand out into the greater galaxy”</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling that they don’t want to explore?” McCoy wondered.</p><p>“Because they don’t,” she sighed “apparently they’re imperialists who have these grand visions of an interstellar Tanisi empire”</p><p>“Oh lord,” McCoy groaned “why is it that anytime a planet develops warp drive, some idiot gets it into his head to use it to invade his neighbors?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she shrugged “but it seems to a universal constant.   Even Earth might have ended up on that same path if it weren’t for the Vulcans”</p><p>“Now that’s a scary thought” McCoy muttered.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Uhura leaned forwards from the seat behind them “but I would appreciate it if you two would stop talking about war and conquest.  Frankly I’ve had enough of it for one day”</p><p>McCoy’s apology was cut off by an alert from the helm.    Turning, he sat up, watching as the lieutenant working the controls looked up in clear surprise.</p><p>“Sir! Subspace distortion directly ahead!” she announced.</p><p>“Evasive maneuvers, Lieutenant,” Kirk ordered as proximity alarms began to sound “everybody strap yourselves in!” he called out to the rest of the cabin as the shuttle suddenly jolted, as if it had collided with something “report”</p><p>“Minor damage to the outer hull,” Spock reported “but our position and course remains the same as before”</p><p>“Good,” Kirk sighed “steady on, Lieutenant” he ordered just as another alarm sounded.</p><p>“Unknown vessels on a direct intercept course,” Spock announced “they’re configuration is unknown”</p><p>“Your ‘pack’ friends?” McCoy wondered, glancing at the Ambassador.</p><p>“I hope not” she muttered as the shuttle jolted again, sparks raining down from the ceiling.</p><p>“Weapons fire, Captain!” Spock called out.</p><p>“Shields up! Full evasive!” Kirk ordered “hail the <em>Enterprise</em>!”</p><p>Outside the viewport a ship shot past.</p><p>“Curious,” Spock noted “the energy signature matches that of the Tanisi”</p><p>“That can’t be a Tanisi ship,” McCoy exclaimed as he checked the ambassador for injuries “it’s too big”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out later, Doctor” Kirk muttered as another volley of weapons fire hit.</p><p>“Engines are inoperable!” Spock reported.</p><p>“Captain!” the lieutenant manning the helm hurriedly pointed out the viewport as the <em>Enterprise</em> came into view, laying down a barrage of phaser fire at the attacking vessels.</p><p>“Hail them!” Kirk ordered.</p><p>“No response,” Spock reported “however, the attackers are withdrawing” he added after a moment.</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Kirk looked back.</p><p>“Bones?” he asked.</p><p>“We’re all good here,” McCoy nodded “some minor injuries, nothing serious”</p><p>“The <em>Enterprise</em> has locked on a tractor beam,” Spock announced “still no response to our hails” he noted as the shimmering glow of the tractor beam could be seen outside the viewports.</p><p>“I wonder why they’re not answering,” McCoy wondered “it’s not like them”</p><p>“No,” Kirk agreed “still, could be any number of perfectly reasonable explanations” he noted as the image of the shuttle bay came into view, the shuttle setting down with a slight jolt.</p><p>“Outside pressure equalizing,” Spock reported “pressure now equal”</p><p>Suddenly there was a metallic <em>clank</em> at the hatch, causing everyone to jump in surprise.    The noise came again, louder than before.</p><p>“Was that…a knock?” McCoy asked.</p><p>Kirk nodded.</p><p>“I don’t like this” he noted as a second, softer <em>clank</em> came from the hatch, followed by a steady hissing.</p><p>“Manual override” Spock noted as the doors slowly slid open, but the three figures now standing silhouetted in the hatchway were not what anyone was expecting.</p><p>They were about the same height and build as a Human but were covered in thick grey-black fur, with pointed, triangular ears atop their heads, and yellow eyes set within pointed muzzle-like faces, while what were clearly long bushy tails swayed behind them.</p><p>“Wolves,” Janice whispered fearfully from behind McCoy “they look like wolves”</p><p>Turning at the sound of her voice, one of the creatures slowly stepped up into the shuttle proper, the change in lighting highlighting the uniform they wore.   It was grey in color, composed of what appeared to be some kind of close fitting jacket and separate trousers, with a bold vertical stripe of color running down the right breast.   The colored stripe seemed to indicate rank or position, as the colored stripe of the alien who had stepped forwards was a deep navy blue, while the others all bore a bright scarlet.</p><p>Looking between them, the alien gave a sniff, nostrils flaring slightly as they looked between them.</p><p><strong>[</strong>Identify yourselves<strong>]</strong> they said, the words were alien but the voice was distinctly feminine, and a closer inspection revealed the subtle but distinct swell of breasts beneath the uniform.</p><p>“Uhura?” Kirk asked softly.</p><p>“I don’t know, sir,” she shook her head “I’ve never heard anything like it before.   Except…”</p><p>“Except?” Kirk asked hopefully.</p><p>“Well, sir, it almost sounds like Lakota” she admitted.</p><p>“Lakota?” Kirk echoed.   Turning back to the alien, he addressed her directly “I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship <em>Enterprise</em>.   Who are you? By what rights have you boarded my ship?”</p><p>The lead alien turned to one of her fellows, who examined a small handheld device he was holding, nodding.   Nodding in reply, the leader turned back to Kirk, absently tapping one of her ears, a small device that rested just inside the ear canal lighting up.</p><p>“You’re mistaken, Captain Kirk,” she said in English “this is not your ship, it is mine,” she stepped forwards, circling him “hmm, seems the Tanisi are getting bold if they’re making claims on Coalition vessels” she remarked.</p><p>“Tanisi?” McCoy echoed “now look here--!”</p><p>The alien turned to him, letting out a short sharp bark that had him freezing in his tracks.</p><p>“Better,” she noted.   She moved past Kirk, leaning forwards towards McCoy, sniffing him before she straightened up “take the others to the brig,” she ordered “but leave this one,” she added, nodding at McCoy.</p><p>As the others were quickly escorted out by the guards, the leader turned to McCoy, smirking before she gestured out of the shuttle.</p><p>“After you” she said…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DOUBLE UPDATE!!! Enjoy! :=)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>Following the alien down the corridor, McCoy noticed that there were no other <em>Enterprise</em> crewmembers in sight, only more of the same canine-like aliens.   They all wore similar uniforms to the ones he and the others had encountered in the shuttle bay and moved to and fro with an ease and familiarity, as if they had been on the ship as long as he had.</p><p>So if these aliens had taken over the ship, where was the rest of the crew? And how long had it taken them to figure out ship’s systems?</p><p>What in blazes was going on?!</p><p>Glancing up at his ‘host’, McCoy glowered at her as she gave his sleeve a sharp tug as she turned towards a turbolift, pulling him inside.</p><p>“Deck fifteen” she ordered, taking hold of the operating lever.</p><p>“Who are you people?” McCoy asked pointblank.</p><p>The alien turned to him, smirking once more.</p><p>“You still seem to be under a mistaken impression,” she noted “this is not your ship, and <em>you</em> are <em>not</em> in command here”</p><p>“I’m not in command normally” McCoy muttered.</p><p>The alien turned to him, her ears pricking up.</p><p>“Curious,” she noted, studying him intently “you’re the eldest, yet…you’re not lying, are you?” she noted</p><p>“No,” McCoy told her “James Kirk, the man whom you had taken to the brig, <em>he’s</em> the Captain! All I am is a small town doctor!”</p><p>“Well then, you should enjoy this, Doctor” she remarked as the turbolift stopped and she stepped out, tugging him along down the corridor and into sickbay.   Entering the room, McCoy was brought up short, taking note of how many of his equipment was missing or in a different place.   Managing to peer into his office he saw that many of knickknacks that adorned the shelves were also gone, replaced by completely different items.</p><p>“Ah, Doctor” the alien said suddenly.</p><p>Looking over towards where she was speaking, McCoy was brought up short yet again as an Andorian woman came over.</p><p>“Shipmaster,” she acknowledged the alien.   Dressed in a nearly identical uniform to the alien minus the colored stripe (orange in place of blue), the Andorian gave McCoy the once over “another guest?” she asked.</p><p>“So it would seem,” the alien nodded, turning to McCoy as she lead him over to a biobed where a Tanisi male lay, clearly under heavy sedation.   His uniform, though torn and tattered, bore a striking resemblance towards a Starfleet uniform, in particular to the one that McCoy himself wore, which explained why the alien had mistaken him for the leader of the landing party, but it still didn’t explain why an Andorian—one of the four founding-members of the Federation—was seemingly working with these people.</p><p>“Doctor, I’d like you to do a comparative work up on our guests here” the alien said, gesturing between McCoy and the unconscious Tanisi male.</p><p>“Yes, Shipmaster” the Andorian nodded.</p><p>“There’ll be guards posted outside,” the alien added as she turned to leave, pausing in the doorway to smirk at McCoy again “behave, Doctor” she chuckled.</p><p>Now alone with the Andorian, McCoy turned to her.</p><p>“What is going on here?” he demanded.</p><p>“I’m afraid that you’ll have to be more specific” she replied as she grabbed what looked like a medical tricorder and began scanning him.</p><p>“More specific?” he spluttered “all right then, would you please care to explain to me why an Andorian is working with aliens who have taken over a Federation starship?”</p><p>The Andorian paused in her work, frowning at him.</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ve lost me,” she said “a Federation starship?”</p><p>“Yes, goddamn it!” McCoy snarled “<em>the</em> Federation, the very group which your people helped to found!”</p><p>“I see,” the Andorian said slowly “and we did this…because, <em>why</em>, exactly?”</p><p>McCoy gapped at her.   All right, new tactic.</p><p>“All right, if this <em>isn’t</em> a Federation starship then just where the hell am I?” he demanded.</p><p>The Andorian brightened.</p><p>“This is the Coalition starship <em>Enterprise</em>” she replied easily.</p><p>McCoy stared at her.</p><p>“<em>What?!</em>” he hissed.</p><p>“Well, considering the Tanisi’s imperialist tendencies I’m surprised you haven’t heard of it,” the Andorian remarked, looking up as the computer chirped “well now,” she remarked as she studied the results “no wonder you’ve never heard of it,” she mused “you’re not Tanisi”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” McCoy drawled “and I could have told you that if you’d just asked!”</p><p>“Shut up,” she said as she continued examining the readings “this,” she shook her head in clear disbelief “this, this is <em>impossible</em>” she exclaimed.</p><p>“What is it? What’s wrong?” McCoy asked, now concerned.</p><p>“Your genetic profile,” she said, still shaking her head “it shows you’re from Makȟá”</p><p>“From <em>where</em>?”</p><p>“What’s your planet of origin?” the Andorian demanded, now looking frightening pale.</p><p>“Earth,” McCoy answered, confusion growing.</p><p>Still looking pale, the Andorian hurried out of the room, returning seconds later with a PADD, holding it out to him, a picture of Earth now displayed on its surface.</p><p>“That’s it” McCoy nodded.</p><p>“But it <em>can’t</em> be,” she insisted “that’s Makȟá, the homeworld of the Sunkmanitu,” she explained “the Sunkmanitu,” she repeated at his obvious confusion “the woman who brought you in here?” she sighed in aggravation “she’s one of the Sunkmanitu from the planet Makȟá,”</p><p>She shook her head as she stared at him in clear fear.</p><p>“Who <em>are</em> you?” she demanded.</p><p>“Now, easy, easy,” setting aside the PADD, McCoy hurriedly steadied her as she wobbled, easing her down onto a biobed “easy,” he soothed “just breathe,” he urged “now.   Why don’t you start at the beginning?”</p><p>Swallowed nervously, she nodded…</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The brig was cramped with six people inside.   Examining the forcefield, Kirk glanced at Spock.</p><p>“Well?” he asked.</p><p>“I do not know, Captain” Spock replied.</p><p>“All right, then we’ll go to what we do know,” Kirk nodded “an unknown alien race has somehow taken over the ship and claimed it as their own.    This same alien race is in the middle of some sort of conflict with the Tanisi and believes that we ourselves are Tanisi agents”</p><p>“That would be the extent of our knowledge” Spock nodded.</p><p>“But why take over the ship?” Uhura wondered “I mean, if they can do that, then wouldn’t it stand to reason that their own technology is advanced enough to take on the Tanisi themselves?”</p><p>“Quite logical, Lieutenant,” Spock agreed “however, the Tanisi’s technology is inferior to our own.  Therefore, it stands to reason that the <em>Enterprise</em> has the necessary firepower that these beings need to defeat the Tanisi” he pointed out.</p><p>“Except that the ship that attacked us didn’t look like a Tanisi ship,” Janice pointed out “like Dr. McCoy said, it was too big”</p><p>“And too strong,” Kirk nodded “the Tanisi’s fleet is nothing more than…glorified shuttlecraft.   They currently don’t have the capabilities to build vessels capable of taking on the <em>Enterprise</em>.   Or any other Federation ship for that matter”</p><p>“Now what a minute,” Uhura spoke up “wait just a minute.   Remember in the shuttle? That subspace distortion we passed through?”</p><p>“I think I see where you’re going with this, Lieutenant,” Kirk nodded “you’re thinking that it may have…taken us somewhere, somewhere…<em>else</em>, like what happened on the Halkan homeworld”</p><p>“Exactly” Uhura nodded.</p><p>“The Halkan homeworld, Captain?” Ambassador Lynette asked.</p><p>“Some time ago, myself, Lt, Uhura here, along with Chief Engineer Scott and Dr. McCoy were conducting negotiations with the Halkans for dilithum mining rights,” Kirk began “an ion storm entered the system, and during the beam up procedure, we were all somehow transported into a parallel universe, exchanged with our counterparts from an alternate reality,” he explained “there were duplicates of the <em>Enterprise</em>, of ourselves even, but in place of the Federation there was a brutal, dictatorial empire which used violent force to gain what it wanted”</p><p>“And you think that’s what happened to us here?” the Ambassador asked “that we’ve…entered some kind of parallel reality?”</p><p>“Theoretically, it <em>is</em> possible, Ambassador,” Spock explained “the ‘many worlds’ theory postulates the idea that, for every action taken in one reality, a parallel, alternate action occurs in another”</p><p>“Hmm, I’m not sure if I’m ready to believe that, Mr. Spock” the Ambassador remarked as the doors to the brig opened.</p><p>“Well, either way, it looks like we’re about to get some answers” Kirk muttered as the same alien as before entered, stepping up to the forcefield.</p><p>“I’m told that you’re the commander of these people” she said to Kirk.</p><p>“I am” he nodded.</p><p>“Your compatriot has proposed an interesting theory as your being here,” she began “personally, I’m not sure if I believe him,” she held out a PADD, an image of a planet on its surface “name this planet” she ordered.</p><p>“Why, that’s Earth” Janice spoke up.</p><p>The alien nodded slowly.</p><p>“So I’ve been told,” she remarked “which is strange, since I personally know it as ‘Makȟá’,” she turned the PADD around, studying the image for a moment before looking up at the prisoners “your genetic profiles all match known Coalition worlds.    Vulcan and Makȟá, specifically.  And my chief engineer tells me that the subspace distortions in this region are…unpredictable,”</p><p>Sighing, she turned to the guard on duty.</p><p>“Lower the forcefield,” she ordered.</p><p>As the field lowered, she turned back to look at them.</p><p>“I’m proud to say that this is <em>not</em> how we’re supposed to do first contact missions,” she remarked.   She smirked suddenly “so, let’s try this again, shall we? This is the I.C.S. <em>Enterprise</em>, a starship representing the Interstellar Coalition of Species, and I am its commanding officer, Shipmaster Clan Ra”</p><p>Smirk widening, she held out a hand towards Kirk, which he took and shook.    Just then, however, a red alert blared out, the ship violently shuddering.</p><p>“<em>Red alert! Shipmaster to Command Deck! Shipmaster to Command! Tanisi warships have opened fire!</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'Makȟá' is the Lakota word for 'earth' while 'Sunkmanitu' is the Lakota word for 'wolf'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Duties and Responsibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The ship shuddered around them, the lights flickering as sparks rained down from exploding panels.     Wobbling, Kirk did his best to follow Spock who in turn was attempting to follow Shipmaster Clan Ra, with Uhura, Janice Rand, and Ambassador Gail Lynette bringing up the rear along with one of Shipmaster Ra’s guards.</p><p>Another jolt of phaser fire sent the deck pitching and rolling, sending the group stumbling back into one another and into the bulkhead.</p><p>“Remarkable power,” Spock noted “a high-energy plasmatic discharge energizing the hull platting if I’m not mistaken”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be sure to pass along your compliments, Mr. Spock,” Kirk drawled “come on, keep up” he beckoned the others forwards as another, stronger blast hit. 
  The entire deck suddenly violently tilted, sending them to the floor as the deck plating shuddered, a support strut suddenly bursting up through the floor like some kind of monstrous root, the metal creaking and groaning in protest as it arced and twisted upwards towards the ceiling.</p><p>Shaking her head, Uhura staggered to her feet, finding that the mangled support strut now blocked the rest of the way forwards, the lights giving one final flicker before going out, leaving only dim red emergency lighting.</p><p>“Lieutenant!” Kirk called from somewhere beyond the barrier “Lt. Uhura! Yeoman Rand!”</p><p>“Captain!” Uhura called back, staggering towards the blockage and managing to find and peer through a tiny gap “Captain!”</p><p>“Are you all right?” Kirk asked.</p><p>Uhura paused, looking back to see Janice shakily getting up, nodding as she caught Uhura’s eye.   Checking herself over, Uhura nodded.</p><p>“We’re all right, sir!” she called back to Kirk.</p><p>“What about the Ambassador?” Kirk asked.</p><p>Looking back again, Uhura saw that Ambassador Lynette had a cut over one eye but otherwise looked all right.</p><p>“She’s fine,” Uhura reported, a groan catching her attention.   Turning back once more, she saw that the man who had been guarding them was now pinned under a piece of debris “the guard, sir, he’s trapped” she reported.</p><p>“Can you get him out?” Kirk asked.</p><p>“I think so, yes”</p><p>“All right, see if you can get him to sickbay,” Kirk ordered “Spock and I will continue on towards the bridge,” he explained “report in when you can”</p><p>“Aye, sir”</p><p>“Good luck” Kirk called back.</p><p>“You too, sir,” huffing out a breath as she brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, Uhura turned back to the others “Janice, you sure you’re all right?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, just a little shaken up,” Janice nodded “what about him though?” she wondered, nodding towards the guard.</p><p>“We do as ordered,” Uhura nodded “get him out and get him to sickbay.     Ambassador, can you give us a hand?”</p><p>“Yes,” moving to Janice’s other side, Ambassador Lynette took a nervous breath “would you believe that I wanted to be a nurse once upon a time?” she mused “couldn’t stand the sight of blood”</p><p>“Well, let’s hope that you can stand it now” Janice remarked as the guard began to twitch and moan, clearly starting to regain consciousness.   Opening his eyes, he let out an agonized yell, one hand wildly flailing out, fingers clawing at empty air.</p><p>“Easy! Easy!” Uhura urged “oh, you probably can’t understand me!” she groaned.</p><p>“Wait,” Janice tentatively reached out, examining the man’s ears “got it” she whispered as a small blue light lit up within his ear.</p><p>“Can you understand us?” Uhura asked.</p><p>“Yes,” he nodded, his voice sounded young, Uhura didn’t know how these people measured age and development, but she guessed that he was probably in his early-twenties, if not even younger.   Whimpering, he reached out; frantically gripping her arm “it hurts! Please!” he pleaded.</p><p>“Shh, it’s all right, we’re going to get you some help, OK?” Uhura assured him.   She glanced up at Janice and the Ambassador “we need to get this thing off him” she urged.</p><p>“If we do that we could injure him further,” the Ambassador warned “he could <em>die</em>”</p><p>“He’ll die if we don’t do anything” Janice countered.</p><p>Silently nodding, the Ambassador grabbed hold of the debris as Uhura and Janice did the same.</p><p>“On three,” Uhura nodded “ready, and…lift!”</p><p>The heavy debris creaked and groaned, scrapping loudly across the already-battered deck plating, but it did move, screeching across the deck to finally topple off the trapped man.</p><p>“We can’t carry him out of here” Ambassador Lynette stated.</p><p>“We’ll have to,” Uhura stated “take hold of his legs, Janice, we’ll take his arms”</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>Sickbay was chaos.    An endless flood of injured officers streamed in through the doors and McCoy found himself jumping into the proverbial deep end of the pool head first, getting a crash course in Sunkmanitu anatomy.</p><p>Staggering across the rocking deck, McCoy found himself assisting the ship’s doctor—who he since found out was named Zh’an—in struggling to manage the triage.</p><p>“Damn it! Where’s the rest of your staff?!” he demanded of the Andorian.</p><p>“They’re down in Engineering!” she called back from across the room “coolant leak!”</p><p>“Great!” McCoy scowled “you two!” he pointed at two men who appeared to be the least injured so far, they were both standing at least “you’re both nurses now,” he ordered “hop to it and help me with this!”</p><p>Startling, the men came over, their grey-brown fur already visibly stained with blood and flecks of metal.</p><p>“Here,” McCoy gestured towards his current patient “hold him steady,” he instructed, the two men taking hold of the injured man’s arms and legs “hold him! Hold him!” McCoy barked as he struggled to get the hypospray against the man’s arm, thankfully according to Dr. Zh’an they were already preloaded with the proper dosages “got it!” McCoy grinned grimly as the hypospray hissed.</p><p>“Dr. McCoy!”</p><p>Turning at the call, McCoy scowled at the sight of Uhura and Janice along with the Ambassador carrying another man into the room.</p><p>“Bring him over here!” McCoy called back, rushing over to help them get the man onto the biobed “my god!” he hissed as the medical scan readout scrolled down the viewscreen “shattered leg, massive internal injuries,” he read the scanner in disbelief as the man suddenly began to violently cough, blood spluttering out of his mouth “damn it! He’s hemorrhaging!” McCoy realized “Zh’an! Get over here!”</p><p>Hurrying over, Dr. Zh’an examined the readings, rapidly grabbing a hypospray and hurriedly pressing it against the man’s neck.</p><p>“We need to prep him for surgery!” she said</p><p>“Can you do that?” Janice asked, looking at McCoy.</p><p>“I’m damn well going to try!” McCoy growled.   He looked up at the three women still standing opposite him “congratulations, ladies, you’ve just become nurses,” he drawled as he hurriedly passed a set of hyposprays to Uhura and the others before pointing at a group of other patients being brought in “help them!” he ordered before he took the laser scalpel from Dr. Zh’an and began the incision, scowling as he took in the extent of the man’s injuries.</p><p>“My god! What happened to him?” he hissed.</p><p>“Looks like severe crushing injuries” Dr. Zh’an noted.</p><p>“Well whatever happened we need to stop this bleeding,” McCoy noted “you have hemostats onboard, I hope?”</p><p>“In spades” Dr. Zh’an nodded, grabbing a set of the requested items.</p><p>Across the room, Uhura and Janice Rand ran from bed to bed, each woman armed with a set of hypostprays loaded with a combination of sedatives and antibiotics.</p><p>“Nyota!” Janice tossed the dermal regenerator towards Uhura, who clumsily caught it, almost dropping it before she secured a hold on it.   Turning back to her patient, she began to treat the lacerations across his face and neck before applying the hypospray and then tossing the device back to Janice, who repeated the process on her own patient but then looked up, frantically waving the device.</p><p>“It’s out of power!” she called out.</p><p>“Here!” hurrying over, Ambassador Lynette grabbed hold of her shirtsleeve, ripping it off at the elbow before wrapping it around the patient’s bleeding arm, tying it into a tight knot “do what you can” she reminded Janice as another volley of phaser fire hit the ship, followed by a sudden stillness.</p><p>“<em>Attention all hands, stand down from red alert,</em>” a voice announced over the comm “<em>damage control teams report in</em>”</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The battle was over but the chaos in sickbay wasn’t, the only difference being that the deck had stopped rolling.   Finally, after more than an hour’s work, the last patient was stabilized.</p><p>Sighing, McCoy tugged the mask down off his face as he approached the spot where Uhura, Janice, and Ambassador Lynette all sat on the floor all slumped against the wall.</p><p>“Well,” he groaned as he eased his tired body down onto the floor beside them “you three ladies did good” he praised.</p><p>“Doesn’t feel like it” Janice sighed, absently twirling a lock of hair around her finger.   Her familiar blonde beehive had long since collapsed and been hurriedly and messily tied back in a ponytail.</p><p>“It never does,” McCoy nodded “but, I think you’ll all be pleased to know that the young man you brought in is stable” he pointed out.</p><p>“Will he make it?” Uhura asked.</p><p>McCoy shook his head.</p><p>“Too soon to tell”</p><p>“Dr. McCoy, what is going on here?” Ambassador Lynette demanded.</p><p>“I have no idea,” McCoy admitted “but,” he looked up as Kirk and Spock entered the room “I think we’re about to find out” easing himself upright, his move to stand up was waved off by Kirk.</p><p>“At ease, Bones,” Kirk told him “in fact, I think I’ll join you all” groaning in clear discomfort, he eased himself down next to them, sighing relief as he stretched out his legs and leaned back against the wall as well, while Spock remained standing.</p><p>“Jim,” McCoy began “just what in blazes in going on here?”</p><p>“It would appear that, in this reality, the Tanisi have staging raids and attacks on colonies on the outer edges of Coalition space, Doctor” Spock explained.</p><p>“Like the Pak want to back home” Ambassador Lynette nodded.</p><p>“The Pack, Ambassador?” Kirk asked.</p><p>“A bunch of Tanisi imperialists,” McCoy explained “the Ambassador was telling me about them on the shuttle.   Apparently they want to conquer everybody around them,” he explained "what about Sunkmanitu?” he asked “what’s their plan?”</p><p>“The Coalition seems to share the same values and ideals as our Federation,” Spock explained “it’s government is reluctant to go to war, but so far it seems that the Tanisi are either unwilling, or outright refusing, to make peace,” he explained “from what we’ve been told, this <em>Enterprise</em> is on a mission to Tanis IV to try and meet with the Tanisi government and attempt to make peace”</p><p>“And if they can’t?” McCoy asked.</p><p>“Then, the Coalition will be forced to officially declare war against the Tanisi” Kirk noted grimly.</p><p>“Wonderful” McCoy scowled.</p><p>“But just <em>who</em> are the Sunkmanitu?” Janice asked.</p><p>“I did a genetic profile with Dr. Zh’an’s help,” McCoy explained.   He grinned “it’s really remarkable, the same planet, same environmental conditions, but an entirely different species evolves in our place”</p><p>“So, you mean to say that…?” Janice began.</p><p>McCoy nodded.</p><p>“They’re us,” he grinned “or, rather, they’ve taken our place in the grand scheme of things” he explained.</p><p>“Fascinating,” Spock spoke up “the chances of another species evolving to full sentience and achieving the same feats as Humanity, up to and including the formation of a counterpart to the Federation, are astronomical”</p><p>“But…why do they look like wolves?” Janice asked.</p><p>“Because they are,” McCoy grinned “or rather they’re descended from wolves just as we’re descended from apes and other primates”</p><p>“It’s not so farfetched,” Uhura remarked as Janice remained visibly skeptical “wolves are intelligent and social animals”</p><p>“Just as <em>Humans</em> are intelligent and social animals,” Kirk picked up with a nod “given the right push, the same thing could have happened in our reality”</p><p>“Well, Spock’s already halfway there with those ears” McCoy chuckled.</p><p>Spock’s retort was cut off as Shipmaster Ra came over.</p><p>“I’m told by Dr. Zh’an that I have you four to thank for saving the lives of many of my crew,” she began “thank you”</p><p>“Of course” McCoy nodded.</p><p>“And I’m also told that you’ve been in negotiations with the Tanisi,” she continued “I could use a set of negotiators”</p><p>“With all due respect, Shipmaster,” Kirk began, awkwardly standing up “we’re not here to fight your wars.   We’re not even <em>supposed</em> to be here in the first place”</p><p>“I know that,” Shipmaster Ra nodded “I do, truly.   And my crew and I will everything in our power to help you get back to wherever it is you come from.   <em>But</em>, this isn’t a cruise ship, we’re on an important mission from the Coalition, one which can’t be ignored or disregarded lightly.    So,” she held out a hand again “do we have an agreement?”</p><p>“Well, looks like that we don’t have much of a choice” Kirk remarked, shaking her hand.</p><p>"Good," she nodded "well, let's get started, shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On Species</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>McCoy frowned as he examined the burn on Shipmaster Ra’s hand, carefully brushing aside singed fur to examine the wound proper.   Reaching for the dermal regenerator, he scowled as he remembered that it was still recharging.   Changing his mind, he reached for the small pile of sterile gaze pads and antiseptic cream.   Old fashioned, yes, but still effective; as the saying went: if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.</p><p>Taking hold of the Shipmaster’s hand again, he carefully applied the antiseptic and then began wrapping the bandage around the limb, marveling at the similarities and differences between his own hand and the Sunkmanitu captain’s.</p><p>“And…that should do it” he nodded as he finished securing the bandage.</p><p>Flexing her hand, Shipmaster Ra nodded approvingly.</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor,” she grinned, a toothy, almost-predatory grin, but it was clear that she wasn’t intending to be threatening, it was only the difference between their respective species’ facial structures that made it appear threatening.</p><p>“I’m curious,” she began “out of all of your people you seem the least…uneasy about this whole situation.   Why is that?”</p><p>McCoy shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” he mused “experience, I suppose?” he shrugged “anyway, our <em>Enterprise</em> has encountered stranger sights than a ship of sentient wolves” he chuckled.</p><p>“That’s the second time I’ve heard that word,” Shipmaster Ra remarked “ <em>‘wolf’</em> and <em>‘wolves’</em>.    What is that?”</p><p>“Ah, a ‘wolf’ is what we call the species that you’re descended from,” McCoy explained “beautiful creatures.    Smart too.   Unfortunately there aren’t that many left, they were hunted to near-extinction centuries ago”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>McCoy shrugged.</p><p>“Competition,” he explained “but fear was a big motivator.   For the longest time they were seen as these vicious monsters and by the time we figured out the truth…”</p><p>“It was largely too late,” Shipmaster Ra nodded “my own people drove many species to extinction before we achieved warp-capability” she admitted sadly.</p><p>“Well, here’s hoping that we can keep the Tanisi doing the same to you” McCoy nodded.</p><p>“Bones”</p><p>He looked up as Kirk stepped into sickbay, his expression grim as two Sunkmanitu officers came in bearing a sheet-covered body.   Gently setting it down onto an empty biobed, they stepped back, allowing Kirk to come over and gently pull the sheet back, revealing the dead face the young female lieutenant who had been piloting the shuttle when all of this had started.</p><p>“What happened?” McCoy asked, coming over.</p><p>“She was being questioned by Shipmaster Ra’s men when the attack started,” Kirk explained “a power failure cut off life-support in that section”</p><p>“Damn it” McCoy scowled as Shipmaster Ra came over, speaking quietly with the two officers who’d brought the body in.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said to McCoy and Kirk “we’ll keep her body in stasis until you can return home and make the proper arrangements,” she explained “but, for the time being, we can’t afford to grieve” she reminded them.</p><p>“Right” Kirk nodded grimly as she and her officers left the room, leaving McCoy and Kirk alone.</p><p>“What is it?” McCoy asked, taking note of Kirk’s expression.</p><p>“Nothing,” Kirk shook his head “it’s nothing, Bones” he dismissed.</p><p>“No, it’s <em>not</em> nothing,” McCoy countered “now out with it”</p><p>Kirk sighed, gesturing vaguely towards the body.</p><p>“I didn’t know her name” he explained.</p><p>McCoy sighed heavily.</p><p>“Neither did I,” he admitted “in fact…I don’t think any of us did”</p><p>Reaching out, he gently took the sheet and reverently covered the dead woman…</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The conference room of the I.C.S. <em>Enterprise</em> was nearly-identical to the one that McCoy had been sitting in just over a day ago before they’d set foot on Tanis IV.   The only real difference was a flagpole that displayed what he presumed was the flag of the Interstellar Coalition of Species; a blue field with a white horizontal DNA helix on it.</p><p>Settling down into a chair between Spock and Kirk, he nodded politely at Uhura and Janice as they too settled down, followed shortly by Ambassador Lynette.    Opposite them sat Shipmaster Ra and her senior staff, most of whom were Sunkmanitu like herself with the exception of the Andorian Dr. Zh’an and a Vulcan man who was her chief engineer.</p><p>“Now, I’m told that you’ve been in negotiations with the Tanisi for several days” Shipmaster Ra began.</p><p>“That’s right” Kirk nodded.</p><p>“Well, in that case, Captain, you have the advantage over us,” she remarked “we’ve been fending off their attacks for months but still know next to <em>nothing</em> about them”</p><p>“With respect, Shipmaster,” Spock began “our information is likely to be inaccurate in regards to this version of the species.   We do not know what event or circumstances changed to cause the Tanisi to become so highly aggressive and imperialistic”</p><p>“Be that as it may, Mr. Spock, we’ll take what we can get,” Shipmaster Ra countered “now, if you would, please?”</p><p>Leaning back into his seat, Spock nodded.</p><p>“The Tanisi are a pragmatic species,” he began “in our experience they are not strictly aggressive or violent, but if forced to such acts they will not stop until their enemies are utterly destroyed”</p><p>“Cheery notion” Dr. Zh’an remarked.</p><p>“What about this ‘Pak’ group that you mentioned?”</p><p>“They grew out of the species’ military forces,” Ambassador Lynette spoke up “from what we’ve able to gather, the Pak were once part of the social elite.   War became less about defense and more about pride and increasing one’s social standing”</p><p>“Is there some way that we could use that to our advantage?” Shipmaster Ra asked.</p><p>Ambassador Lynette shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t know” she admitted.</p><p>Sighing, Shipmaster Ra leaned back in her seat, turning to look at the viewscreen on the wall which showed a map of the system.</p><p>“We have less than twelve hours before we fully enter their territory,” she muttered “we need <em>something</em>.   Some kind of…way in.   A way of either getting past their defenses or outright disabling their ability to attack us,”</p><p>Sighing, she turned back to the Federation personnel.</p><p>“Mr. Tanv,” she addressed her chief engineer “assist our guests in trying to get back home.   Meanwhile, have anthropology go over every bit of data they’ve provided on the Tanisi,” she took a harsh breath “let’s end this mess”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought :=)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>